


Ara Ma'athlan Vhenas.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Revenge, Solavellan, Them feels tho, Violence, bald egg, godly anger, godly angst (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Solas goes into future Redcliffe not Inquisitor Lavellan.</p><p>Spoilers from the actual game.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ara Ma'athlan Vhenas.

 

"SOLAS!" Her voice echoed through the void. Where was he? He looked around and noticed it was still  Redcliffe  Castle. But something was different. The air it was heavy and putrid. 

"Oi, what you think your doing in there?"  Solas  frowned,  who were these soldiers?  Venatori ? Must be .

Solas  quickly took them down, there was no time to play. The first thing to pop into his head was  Lavellan . The Inquisitor.  Where is she? She is the hope for this land and to .... No he can't think of that now. He had a much bigger problem. He travelled through the castle and came across red  lyrium  coming out of the castle walls and floors. 

Oh no. He began to run, frantic and tense. He ran down some stairs and found a set of cages.

" Lavellan .." He quietly begged, " Lavellan ," his voiced raised, " Lavellan !" Yelling her name, hoping she will answer. He stood still hearing something soft like a whimper at the end of the corridor. Singing? Was that singing?

He walked slowly towards the noise, he began to make out the words, "... vallas ,  da'len .  Melava somniar  mala  tara aravas ,  ara m'desen melar ..."

"No.."  Solas  whimpered, " Lavellan ... Please,  recongise  me." 

"... desen melar ?  Dirthara lothlenan'as  bel  emma  mala dir.  Tel'en ..."

Solas  sat by her cell, with his face up against the cold steel. The red  lyrium  had taken most of  Lavellan . A woman like her would of fought it. She wouldn't of let it take her so easily. If only he was here earlier. If only he could save her... He should of.. There was no time for regrets.

".. ara ma'athlan vhenas ."

"I will call you home."

" Ara ma'athlan vhenas ."

"I will call you home."  Solas  stood up and wiped the tears from his face. He broke open the cell. He grabbed her tightly, "oh  vhenan ." She started the lullaby again. How long has she been singing this? He looked deep into her eyes. She was lost to the red  lyrium . He reached into his back pocket and retrieved his dagger.

"Please  Ellana , please tell me not to."

"..ma  ghilas ,  da'len ,  ara .."

Solas  sighed hopelessly. He placed  Lavellan  onto the ground. Her eyes not moving in his direction. He laid her down among the dust and dirt of the castle floors. Moved her angelic white hair from her face and neck. Revealing her complete face. He sti fled his sobbing and brought the blade up to  Lavellan's  throat.

He was about to slice through  Lavellan's  throat, but he noticed something. A tear, falling from her eyes and to the ground. She was still in there somewhere. Through the songs and the constant stillness. She was in there. Did she want to be freed of this pain? Or would she want to be healed. But he knew nothing of the healing of red  lyrium . It wasn't around in his time.

" Ellana ?" Another tear popped from her eye. "Oh  Ellana , I'm sorry. I should of come sooner.. I should of..."  Solas ' emotions were released. This was his fault. All of it. He shouldn't of done what he did. The consequences of a brash, young elf. He felt the rush of sadness, guilt and then finally anger. He fought the urge to punch the ground, the wall, the  lyrium . Anything. 

He needs to put  Lavellan  out of this misery, he knew it. But he... 

In a moment,  Lavellan's  eyes closed as she sang. And he sliced her throat clean. Blood falling to the ground staining her once white hair. It was quick. He hardly realised he did it. But it was needed. 

He stood up from the bloody mess. Her blood marked his hands and clothes. He will destroy the person who did this. The anger of a god was punishing to everything. And oh he plans on it. He burst through castle walls, disinte grating  any enemy in his way. Even friendlies. They were destroyed in the path of  Fen'Harel . This god loved and lost for the last time.

This was for  Lavellan , for  Ellana , for his  vhenan . 

He found him, the fucker who did this. But he knew it was bigger than the puny magister. He will have to defeat the... thing that had the foci. He will avenge everyone. He will avenge this world.

"Please, please I beg you."

"HA!" Begging now is he? "Tell me where  Corypheus  is and I will think about it." 

"He-he is in the fade. In the Black City."

Solas ' stomach dropped. How could he get there? There wasn't a way.  Solas  grabbed the neck of the Magister and crushed it. Another soul lost to this world. He will not join them.

He saw a pendant. He recognised it. There was hope. This is what he needed.

Solas  settled himself. And looked at the pendant. Whispered to it in such  an ancient way, the words  were  lost to the wind. The pendant began to glow.  Solas  was within it's light.

There was a shake to the castle,  Solas  looked around and heard a screech. He looked wide-eyed around and realised it was the arch-demon looking thing. He heard the door begin to be bashed upon.  Solas  looked to the pendant, it appeared to be almost ready. 

The door finally collapsed from the p ounding of the demons and soldiers.  Solas  shot a few fireballs at them creating a panic of many of them. The light got brighter. 

Solas  took an arrow to the arm, then the chest and then the leg. He clutched each one as they came. He looked at his hands and clothing, not only were they covered in  Ellana's  blood but now his own. He might not last any longer. 

Demons rode up closer and closer. He fell to the ground as the castle was torn down with magic and brute force.  Solas  kneeled onto the ground. He wasn't able to do much. The spell back home might not throw him back if he moves. A final arrow reached his chest and penetrated his lung. He fell to his knees. And waited. Waited to die.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

" Solas ?!  Solas ! Wake up! Please!"

That voice it was familiar. " Ellana ?"

" Ellana ? Oh C reators,  you must be out of it."

"Can.. Can you never sing again?"

"What? Sing again? I've never sung ever."

Solas  smiled at the thought.  Ellana  never singing, he really was dead. He was with  Ellana . This is where he wanted to stay. "Can I stay with you?"

Ellana  chuckled, "sure thing,  Solas , but let's get you better, yeah?"

Better? What was wrong with him?

He opened his eyes to find  Ellana's  bright green eyes staring right at him. Free and young.  He sat up quickly. And cringed at the pain in his abdomen and arm.  Ellana  cringed with him, as if she also felt the pain. "What happened to you back there? You disappeared and then you came back not five minutes later with arrows within your body. I'm surprised that you recovered... But thankful. That you're back."

Solas  looked down at his body half naked and bandaged up. "Oh thank you,  Lavellan . It felt like a dream more than anything."

He had never seen her more beautiful than this moment. With her sweaty white hair dangling in her face and the redness in her cheeks. The freckles that made their way onto her face from the punishing sun. 

He reached out his hand and placed it to her face. This was real, this.. She leaned into his hand. Accepting the affection. He was surprised more than anything, her reaction to him felt so natural but it was strange to feel that feeling in his stomach.

The fear spread through him. The fear of losing her again. He made a silent promise then and there that he will protect her at all costs. Her mission could not harm her... Neither could his.


End file.
